Jealousy
by gabbyromig
Summary: Lena gets Jealous when Dani tells her that she thinks Stef and Mike are still in love. Sorry that was a bad summary but its the best i can do with out tell you all that happens and if i did that you wouldn't have a reason to read it. Please read and review.


Lena

Dani sat down next to me and i smiled at her.

"How do you do it?" she asked and i looked at her confused.

"Do what?" i asked.

"Be in a relationship where you know you're put second" she said and i looked at weirdly.

"I'm not…" i said defensively.

"Oh come on, Lena. I might not know you that well but you seem like a smart girl. You can't honestly tell me that you don't see that they are still in love with each other" she said and i realized what was happening.

"It's been ten years, Dani, they are over each other" i said confidently.

"Well i can tell Mike is still in love with her, and i can't guarantee the feeling isn't mutual" she said and then got up to leave.

'She's just jealous, Lena. She's wrong' my mind reminded myself but her words still worried me. I looked over at Stef and Mike who are talking about their high school stories and laughing. With it being a high school reunion, Stef and Mike attended the same high school, there are a lot of people i think they are both avoiding so they just talked to each other. I went off to the bathroom and then got a drink and thats when Dani caught up with me.

I met eyes with Stef and she dismissed herself from her conversation with Mike and came over to me.

"Hey you're back" she said kissing me. Ever since we got married she's been more open about us, and as happy as it makes me it also makes me worried.  
"What's wrong?" she asked immediately noticing that i was upset.

"Nothing just you know how i feel about public display of affection" i said and she sat next to me.

"Ok, sorry. Thats not all that's bothering you though" she said and i sighed.

"We'll talk later" i said not wanting to have this conversation/ potential fight in public.

"No some things obviously bugging you" she said.

"I mean Idon't like a lot of the people here either but it should be over in an hour" i rolled my eyes.

"Well you seem to like one person here way too much" i said before i could realize how jealous I sounded.

"What? Are you jealous?" she asked confused and then looked around to see who I could be talking about.

"Never mind"i said bitterly.

"Of who? This is just a reminder of how much i couldn't stand the people i went to school with" she said.

"I said never mind, didn't i?" i said surprising myself at how much i'm letting Dani's words get to me. This place isn't helping it's just reminding me of how much history they have together.

"You're not making any sense, Lena" she said.

"Right, then why don't you go talk to Mike" i said and she looked at me shocked.

"Mike? You're jealous of Mike?" she asked.

Stef

I thought these conversations were done. It's been ten years since me and Mike were together and we aren't getting back together again, ever. If it wasn't for Brandon I could honestly say i wish we never went past friendship. We were good friends but we were terrible together, and i would never want to do that again. Besides i have Lena, why would i want to be with anyone else. I thought she knew that. So why the insecurities now?

She didn't answer and i was forced to try and keep this conversation going by myself.

"Where is this coming from, love? You know i love you and want nobody but you" i said and i saw her anger and jealousy fade a bit.

"Sorry, It was just Dani…" she started and i looked at her confused.

"Dani, Mike's girlfriend? Listening to her was your first mistake. What did she say to you?" I asked. Dani is jealous of me and Mike because she hasn't been with him that long and therefore goes and makes my wife jealous?

"She said that she thinks you two are still in love with each other" she said shifting uncomfortably on the stool and resting her hand on her six-month pregnant belly.

"What? Honey, you know thats ridiculous" i attempted to reassure her.

"I know i'm sorry, i just…" she said but gave up on finishing her sentence.

"Did she say anything else to you?" I asked.

"She asked me how i could be in a relationship where i'm put second" Lena said and i sighed telling her to come to the bathroom with me.'

"Why?" She asked but i have already helped her up and started for the bathroom with her following behind me. Once we got to the bathroom i took a second to make sure that we are alone in here and thankfully we were.

"Because this isn't public display of affection in here" I said and pulled her gently against me and kissed her. When the kiss broke apart she smiled at me.

"I love you so much and you will always be first because you're my only. Always will be. You don't need to be jealous of Mike because you are the only one i want." I said kissing her again.

"I know… i'm sorry i got all jealous" she said and i laughed.

"You should be. Listening to Dani, i mean come on" i said and she pinched me. I put my hand over her stomach.

"Besides you're my baby mama" i said and she rolled her eyes.

"Please don't call me that again" she said laughing.

"What it's true, you're the mother of my kids. I love you and our family so much" i said.

"It also helps that you are incredibly sexy" i said and she laughed mockingly.

"Right now? Six months pregnant and all?" she asked and i smiled.

"Yes, you look just as good as the day i met you and you looked pretty good the day i met you" i reasoned.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Really you looked hot in that dress" i said knowing how this conversation is going to go. 'I wasn't wearing a dress' is what she is going to say next.

"I wasn't wearing a dress" she said and i pretended to act panicked.

"Oh crap… that was my other girlfriend" I joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Right." She said slapping me. "Like you could get another girlfriend" She teased.

"Hey, thats being mean and not following the script." She raised one eyebrow and gave me a look of 'really thats your response'

"It's like you didn't even read it" i said mock offensively and she laughed shaking her head at me.

"If you stop, we can leave right now and you will be rewarded" she promised and i smiled happy with myself.

"Deal" she laughed.

"You're lucky i love you"

**Just a one-shot. Hope you like and please review.**


End file.
